Luffy Vs Kaneki
Description Luffy Vs Kaneki is a what if Death Battle. Interlude Boomstick: You know Luffy's skin that's rubber a hard substance to break. Wiz: Yes but shh I'm trying to figure out how the Kagune from tokyo ghoul works. Boomstick: Oh please Wiz a kagune would not be able to break this beast. Wiz: Wait Luffy from one piece? Boomstick: Well yeah but your thinking that a kagune could beat him don't you. Wiz: Well actually Kaneki with his glorious white hair and his tough attacks could easily break a wimp like luffy. Boomstick: Kaneki's white hair reminds me of my first wife. She's dead! Wiz: Boomstick don't bring your many wives into this. Boomstick: Fuck you Wiz. Wiz: You would Boomstick. Boomstick: Anyways he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: Here today we settle who would win in a death battle! Luffy Boomstick: Luffy the rubber man a great tactical fighter with a thirst for meat! Wiz: Seems like Kaneki's duplicate. Boomstick: Well at least luffy doesn't eat actual human meat! Wiz: Ha whatever. Boomstick: Anyways let's get into luffy's statistics. Wiz: Monkey D, Luffy was a boy who lived in foosha village formally and always wanted to be king of the pirate but being at a such young age everyone doubted him. Boomstick: When Luffy was age 9 he ate the Gomu Gomu fruit (Gum-Gum) Which turned his body into rubber! He can stretch like a stretch arm strong! Wiz: You mean those things that kids in the 90's used to freeze and throw on the ground to watch them shatter? (Cut to a clip of someone throwing a frozen stretch armstrong on the ground) Boomstick: Well yes but lets go further into this let's look into what powers luffy has. Wiz: When eating the gomu gomu devil fruit once it turns your body into rubber you're incapable of swimming like all other devil fruits do to you. But anyways Luffy has a large physical strength as shown as he can pick up giant boulder crush rocks and bend metal just with his bare hands! Boomstick: A true ship captain if you ask me Luffy has shown even further strength in his battle with Donquixote Doflamingo. A man twice the size of him Luffy stopped a stomp into the ground with his bare hands and came out fine. Wiz: What an interesting way of surviving unlike your 4th wife. Boomstick: Well anyways Luffy also shows strength when he can use his energy to his legs and that's where Gear Sekando comes into play! Wiz: Gear Sekando is when luffy uses his strength and energy into his body and sends it mostly to his legs. Which his legs seem to be steaming when this happens. But it also unlocks new abilities he never had before. Boomstick: Well yes Luffy's Gum gum pistol will turn into a jet pistol if he is using gear sekando or as well known as gear second. Wiz: Luffy's fighting strategies mostly come in when he is well fighting he mostly uses his devil fruit powers to his advantage too fight so be carful this rubber man is coming. Boomstick: With that rubber flying everywhere luffy also is able to regenerate in battle I would say is a big offense because not only does it heal and give him some more energy it will also knock the opponent back. Wiz: Yes that is Gum gum balloon but while it is scary to see, it also will help luffy in this battle against Kaneki. Boomstick: Why yes it will but skill isn't the only thing luffy has Luffy has amazing luck like when Zoro came to save his life when he was captured by Buggy the pirate clown. Luffy has had many instances where luck has saved his life. Wiz: What an amazing rubber man Boomstick: Yes I must admit Luffy is one amazing rubber man but with his offense comes an amazing defense. Wiz: Since luffy is a rubber man his body can stretch think of it as spongebob and how he is incapable of being ripped apart in the episode where spongebob is getting hunted down by a bully from his boating school once he is hit he took no damage at all and that's what luffy is like. Boomstick: Truly overkill if you ask me but that's just luffy for you. Wiz: Well don't get too cocky luffy does have some weaknesses. Boomstick: Well yes Luffy's incapability to swim may not be the best for battle but it would depend if there is water around if there is there could be a small differ in who would win. Wiz: Why yes there is Boomstick you are learning quite frequently. Boomstick: Why thank you wiz. ''' Wiz: Well I wouldn't be that sure because now that we've covered luffy we have to move onto Kaneki. '''Boomstick: Well lets see what he can do. Kaneki Wiz: Well here we are into my side Kaneki is a very strong man Boomstick: If you could call a cannibal strong. Wiz: That's where you're wrong Kaneki is half ghoul he cannot be counted as a cannibal. Boomstick: I have to give you that one Wiz Wiz: Why yes of course you do. Kaneki has barely any taste for flesh but it is the only thing aghoul can eat ghouls hate other food because of how it tastes to them. Boomstick: Well you have to tell them about coffee also Coffee is some of their favorites. Wiz: Well yes ghouls can drink coffee to make them look more human like because coffee for some reason taste good to them. Boomstick: Onward wiz please. Wiz: Oh alright Kaneki has a kagune a kagune is a special tentacle like sprout that comes out of their spinal cord area their back, Lower back, Or their shoulder. Kaneki in specific has a rinkaku 4 red tentacles that sprout from his back which was formerly 3. But after getting stronger kaneki was able to use these to advantage Boomstick: Amazing tell them more. Wiz: Kaneki can use his kagune to grip people launch himself into the air jab and impale other beings. While his only weakness the only two things that can kill another ghoul is a quinque. Boomstick Oh yes the quinque my favorite weapon in any universe!. Wiz: Well yes it is an amazing weapon but also comes at a price of making them. Boomstick: Well what else can kill him. Wiz: Ghouls other ghouls are able to kill other ghouls but it would take a long battle and a long time before one of them is defeated. Boomstick: Interesting very. Wiz: Well yes but that's all for kaneki with not many abilities he is a very strange ghoul with only one eye but before we begin this fight lets say his other "Weakness' Boomstick: Your holding this back just like luffy will hold him by the neck. Wiz: Well ha ha ha anyways Kaneki must eat human flesh or drink coffee to have a sufficient amount of energy to fight. Boomstick: Well are you done rambling now? Wiz: Yes I am so here we go. Intermission Wiz: It is not time to settle this once and for all Boomstick! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Fight Kaneki Is walking down the empty streets of ward 20 minding his own business at night searching for other ghouls that keep attacking Anteiku. Luffy appears out of nowhere and gets in Kaneki's way. Kaneki swiftly looks up and his hair comes out of his face. Kaneki threatens luffy by saying move or I will have to take drastic measures. Luffy shift's his hat and stands proud. Kaneki: Well I guess I'll have to kill you. Luffy: Go ahead and try. Fight FIGHT! Luffy instantly springs himself upwards and into Kaneki, Kaneki is injured ever so slightly. Kaneki tries to take a bite out of luffy and luffy reacts by saying, Luffy: Sorry made of rubber! Kaneki let's his teeth grip go and he exclaims, Kaneki: BUT HOW!?! Luffy does his usual laugh and screams Luffy: GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!!!!! Kaneki is instantly struck and sent flying into the air he lands and struggles to get up. Kaneki screams and his Rinkaku kagune is released his eye turns black and leaves the usual red pupil. Kaneki jumps at Luffy and Luffy yells Luffy: GOMU GOMU NO BALLOON!!! Kaneki is struck and at the force of impact Luffy falls over and Kaneki is shot into a building snapping his spine. Kaneki hasn't eaten and is too weak to regenerate. Luffy: It seems your energy has run out is that all you got? Kaneki: Eh...Ugh.... Luffy laughs as he runs over to kaneki and grabs him by the neck. Luffy extends his arms and whips kaneki around. Luffy's laughs can be heard (The screen goes black) (The screen comes back in) Luffy is seen kicking Kaneki's lifeless ghoul body down the street like a soccer ball.) KO Results Wiz: But! BUT KANEKI WAS SO MUCH STRONGER HOW DID HE NOT HAVE THE UPPERHAND! Boomstick: Kaneki may be strong but without food he cannot regenerate Kaneki ran out of energy before luffy was even halfway done with his attacks. Kaneki stood no chance with no meat to eat off of Luffy. Wiz: Well that's it I guess Luffy wins. Boomstick: Well yes that is true but what's going to happen next time on deathbattle? Wiz: Well it seems that some new challengers will be showing up quite soon Boomstick: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE MEGAMAN WILL BE SHOOTING BALLS AND LUIGI WILL BE THE ODD BROTHER WITH THE MUSTACHE THAT DOESN'T MATCH HIS HAIR! Trivia This is TrumpetDestroyer56's first ever death Battle. Who would you be rooting for? Luffy Kaneki Who do you think will win? Luffy Kaneki Tie Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Season Premiere Category:Trumpetdestroyer56 Season 1 Category:Theundertalefan355 Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles